Bloodthirsty Baby Gilbert
by Beremy
Summary: Jeremy is so sick and tired of peoples taking advantages of him and now it time for him to get sweet sweet sweet revenge on all the peoples who did him wrong
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Jeremy Grayson Gilbert had been through so many pain starting with the death of his parents Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and than his first girlfriend Vicki Donovan was killed by Stefan Salvatore and it broke his heart that she was killed in front of him, but than later on Jeremy met a beautiful vampire girl named Anna and he love her so much only to have her killed by his uncle John. After going through so many depression Jeremy decided that enough was enough and he wanted revenge on all of the peoples that did him wrong, but first he needed to turn into a bloodthirsty coldhearted evil vampire._

_After making up his mind Jeremy walk over to his drawer and pull out a bottle of Anna blood and he drank it all it down and after drinking the blood Jeremy walk into the kitchen and stabbed himself with a knife and fell on the ground and went into transition. While in transition Jeremy memories were slowly returning to him and his body was getting stronger and hard. After a hour of being transition Jeremy woke up and his throat was burning like fire and his eyes were dark black like the midnight sky and veins appear underneath his eyebrows. So after fully waking up Jeremy walk up to his big sister Elena bedroom and kicked her door open and glared at her and smirked evilly as he felt his fangs appearing and veins appear as well._

_Elena was brushing her long brown hair because she was getting ready for her date with Stefan and she couldn't wait. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and her vervain necklace. When she saw her baby brother she said " Hey baby brother what up". When she saw her baby brother eyes Elena gulped loudly saying "j..Jeremy w…what h…happen". Than she slowly back away. Jeremy laughed evilly as she walk toward Elena and he crush her vervain necklace and drank her blood saying " thank for the blood". Than he jumped out the window and he went shopping for some new clothes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_When Jeremy arrive at mall he walk into the clothing store and bought ten pair of dark skinny jeans, nine ray beans, eleven t-shirts, 22 black leather jackets, and 19 dark sunglasses. After Jeremy look for his clothes Jeremy compelled the cashier to not let him paid for the clothes, and than he laughed evilly and walk out of the clothing store. Than he put on his new clothes and walk to the car dealership and bought a new car and he drove off to Bonnie house so he could threaten her into giving him a daylight ring._

_When Jeremy arrived at Bonnie house he smirked evilly as he kicked the door open yelling loudly " BONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHERE ARE YOU". Than he began searching high and low for her and he turn over her couch and just basically destroyed her house. _

_Bonnie POV_

_After fixing Elena bloody neck and learning that Jeremy had turn himself into a vampire I knew that I had to help him get his humanity back on because I truly did love him and I didn't want anything to happen to him. So when I made it inside of my house I saw Jeremy sitting on the table glaring at me and he had a evil smirk on his lips and it broke my heart_

_Jeremy POV_

_When I saw that Bonnie made it inside her house I glared at her with hate and anger and I wanted nothing more than to suck her dried of her witchy blood because her blood was calling me and it was also tempting me as well._

_When Jeremy saw Bonnie he smirked evilly as his light brown eyes turn black and he speeded over to her and stood in her face saying " Hello little witch slut I need a daylight ring NOW and if I don't have it I will kill everyone in this town until it rain blood got it". With that being said Jeremy bit into Bonnie neck and began drinking her blood and when he was done Jeremy laughed with hate and he hissed " Get to work"_

_Bonnie felt like crying and she couldn't believe that this person standing here in front of her was Jeremy. So Bonnie pull out her spellbook and said a spell and when it was all done Bonnie handed Jeremy his ring and backed away from him. When Jeremy put on his ring he drank more of Bonnie blood saying " Yummy witchy blood you have witchy slut". Than he push her against the wall and walk out of the house and went into the town square to cause some damages and he love being a bad evil vampire._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_When Jeremy arrive in town square he began killing peoples left to right for their blood and as he was drinking the blood Jeremy begin to gain more powers and he smirked to himself seeing Caroline and Tyler walking together holding hands and kissing each Jeremy speeded over to Tyler and grabbed his neck saying " Hello wolfy goodbye wolfy" and with that being said Jeremy snapped Tyler neck open and began drinking his blood loving every second of it and when he was done Jeremy drop Tyler dead body on the ground and move toward Caroline laughing evilly saying " Hahahahaha blondie this won't hurt a bit."_

_After watching her boyfriend being drained by Jeremy Caroline slowly backed away against the wall saying " Jeremy please don't kill me please". Than she began crying and crying as Jeremy drained her dried of blood and she fell on the ground dead. After drinking both Caroline and Tyler blood Jeremy laughed evilly running off and he walk inside his house and began drinking from Elena treating her like a blood bag. Once he was done Jeremy fed Elena his blood and went into his bedroom and took off his shirt and smirked admiring his muscles_

_Bonnie was extremely worry about Jeremy since he basically went off the rail and she cried seeing Caroline and Tyler dead body on the ground with their necks snapped open. So after finally turning away Bonnie made her way over to Elena house and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door._

_When Elena heard the knocking of the door she quickly hid the bite marks and open up the door saying " Oh Bonbon Jeremy gone and we lost him forever and I miss my sweet innocent baby brother and want the old him back". When Bonnie heard this she hugged Elena tightly and walk up to Jeremy bedroom and walk inside and began looking at Jeremy hot sexy muscles and she was actually amaze by this and she wanted nothing more than to just touch and lick Jeremy chest. Finally after staring for hours at Jeremy Bonnie said " Jeremy we need to talk._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Jeremy saw Bonnie the baby vampire began to eye the beautiful Bennett witch up and down and he was amaze by her beauty and he wanted her so very badly and he said " Well well the witch came out to play and what did you wanted to talk about witchy". Than Jeremy drank a glass of whiskey and smirked evilly at Bonnie. Bonnie sighed saying " I miss you Jeremy and I want the old you back". Than she walk closer to him and whisper into his ears " Please let me help you Jeremy please". When Jeremy heard this he vamp up and push Bonnie away from him growling and hissing saying " I don't need your help and I love the new me because I am stronger, faster, and sexier now and if you dare try to fix me I won't hesitate to kill you Bonnie". Than Jeremy grabbed Bonnie arms harshly and began kissing her roughly and with passion saying " You are mine Bonnie". Than Jeremy kiss Bonnie some more saying " You're a hot bad evil witch bonbon".

When she felt Jeremy kissing her deeply and roughly Bonnie moaned loudly and loudly as she kiss Jeremy back saying "Jeremy please turn on your humanity for me and I love you so much to lose you to the dark evil side". Than she kiss him more and more smiling happily saying " What is it like being a vampire baby"

Jeremy smirked saying " Awwww baby it feel great and I love being a vampire because I am a lot stronger and faster". Than he kiss Bonnie more and more ripping off her shirt and vamp up saying " Shall we have an awesome hot sex baby and I will rock your world". When Bonnie heard this she giggled and use her powers to change into a sexy red lingere and climb into Jeremy bed waiting on him still giggling.

Jeremy smile climbing into bed and put in Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye:

**Ooh, baby let's get down tonight, whoo!**

Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger

And when I get that feeling, I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine  
Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual healing, baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me

Whenever blue tear drops are falling  
And my emotional stability is leaving me  
There is something I can do  
I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and  
Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me  
The love you give to me will free me  
If you don't know the things you're dealing  
I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing

Get up, get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, 'cause you do it right

Baby I got sick this morning  
A sea was storming inside of me  
Baby I think I'm capsizing

_**[ From: .net]**_**  
The waves are rising and rising**

And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing is good for me  
Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush  
Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us  
Sexual healing, baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me

And it's good for me and it's so good to me  
My baby, ohhh  
Come take control, just grab ahold  
Of my body and mind, soon we'll be making it  
Honey, oh we're feeling fine  
You're my medicine open up and let me in  
Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate

(Heal me, my darling)  
I can't wait for you to operate  
When I get this feeling, I need sexual healing  
When I get this feeling, I need sexual healing  
I got to have sexual healing, darling, 'cause I'm alone  
I need sexual healing, darling, til you come back home  
Please don't procrastinate  
It's not good to masturbate

_Jeremy and Bonnie were making mad love to each others and having sex was very healthy to jeremy because it help with his vampire lust and desire._


End file.
